Breathe
by Emilia Rachana Copper
Summary: Emily was just a normal girl, but when mischief interupts her calm life, her world flips upside down. Will she be able to melt this Stranger's heart of ice?
1. Chapter 1

**AN-**

**Hey guys I have a new story because it'll be a while to update other stories and I have the first three already written on this one! So here's the first chapter of Breathe.**

Loki looked around the darkened neighborhood street for a house. He didn't really care where, just anywhere for the night. He settled on a house on the corner. He turned invisible as there was an open window. He looked through the window to see a girl, no older than eighteen sitting on a couch watching some flickering images on a TV. Loki couldn't see much of her other than her face in the darkness. He watched as she stood up and walked out of the room. Loki looked at the couch and transported in front of it. He sat on the floor as the girl returned. He watched as the girl sat back down on the couch. She let out a large yawn and turned off the box with the moving pictures. She lay down on the couch and her eyes flickered closed. Loki stood up and looked at the girl. He pulled on a blanket above her and covered her. Loki noticed that there was a bag next to her. He quietly opened it revealing a small leather case. He flipped it open revealing an image of her with words next to it.

"Emily," Loki muttered the girl's name.

He put the leather case back into the bag and looked around the room. It was simple, not lavish. Loki looked at the glowing digits of a clock. It was midnight in midgardian time. Suddenly the girl stirred. Loki quickly turned invisible as the girl sat up. He watched as she looked at the blanket in confusion. Loki slowly appeared.

Emily Winters shook her head to clear the thoughts. She had fallen asleep for a second, but something woke her up. She looked down at the heavy blanket that had been placed on her. She knew she didn't do that. She took in a sharp quiet breath as she took in the darkness. She let out a gasp when she saw Loki's two green eyes. Loki watched as the girl launched out of the couch and into the nearby kitchen. Loki followed her calmly, sensing what she was going to do. He watched as she pulled a sharp knife out of a drawer.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Emily asked shakily holding the knife out in front of her.

"It's unwise to leave a window uncovered in the middle of the night," Loki said placing his arms in a surrender position.

She glanced past him for a second before her attention snapped back.

"Answer my other question."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you,"

"Try me,"

"I am Loki," he said.

Images flashed through Emily's mind of the images from her school when they studied mythology.

"He's crazy,"

"I told you."

"Prove it 'Loki.'" She sneered and her eyebrows creased together.

"Behind you,"

Emily turned her head and saw another Loki. She stared at him for a moment before turning back. She didn't expect the original Loki to knock the knife from her hand. Emily's eyes widened as she watched the blade slide across the floor out of her reach.

"What do you want?" Emily asked trembling.

"I want power, my throne, Midgard, my honor back," Loki said threateningly taking steps towards her.

"What the?" Emily said pressing up against the counter.

"But what I need is a shelter and you _will_ provide it for me. Remember, I have no qualms with killing you." He said bringing his hand, sparking with magic, close to her throat.

"Fine," she gasped taking in a sharp breath.

Loki stood up straight and smirked.

"But you're sleeping on the couch," she glared and lead the god back into the living room.

"Thank you my dear," Loki said smirking at the grimace she made.

"If you need anything third door on the right, and don't call me 'dear.'" Emily sighed and walked to her room.

She closed the door and leaned against it sliding to the floor. She looked up at the ceiling.

"Why me? I did nothing wrong, I kept a quiet life and then he's thrown in like a Uno wild card." Emily sighed.

She sat in silence playing with the cross necklace around her neck before pulling herself up and changing into decent pajamas. She pulled on gray sweat pants and a camisole. Emily debated on a sweatshirt but decided against it. She wearily climbed into her bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Loki sat awake for a while after all the lights in the house were turned off. He closed his eyes and remembered the voice of the Allfather then falling into swirling darkness.

_"No Loki,"_ Loki shuddered at the memory.

He lay down onto the old couch and tried to fall asleep with much difficulty. Throughout the night he woke up sporadically. He cursed the mortal for forcing him onto an uncomfortable piece of furniture.

**AN-**

**What'dcha think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Emily woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Emily, I require nourishment." A growling voice said from behind her.

Emily screamed and fell out of the bed and onto the floor. Loki blinked at her.

"Couldn't you wait until I was awake?" She grumbled.

"I require nourishment Midgardian." Loki repeated.

"Cereal's in the cabinet, milk's in the fridge, now bugger off." Emily hissed.

Loki stood up and walked out of the room smirking at the girl's actions. Emily let out a big yawn and stood up. She stretched and decided it would be best to get dressed. She pulled on a sweater at least. She walked out to her kitchen to reveal Loki standing there with a bowl of cereal and he was smirking leaning against the counter. Emily glared at him and padded over to the cereal box. She grabbed a bowl and poured the box into the bowl, but nothing came out.

"You ate all of my cereal?" Emily shouted.

Loki smirked and watched as the girl dug through the various cabinets in search for something. After no results, she gave up and let out a deep sigh. She walked over to the coffee maker and started making coffee. Pulling herself up onto the counter, she rested her head in her hands.

"Surely you are going to eat more than a drink my dear." Loki asked confused.

"Gladly, when I get enough money and there isn't a supposed god in my house threatening to kill me; and again with the 'dear.'" Emily said sarcastically and ran a hand through her brown hair.

"You have to pay for food?"

"Yes, that is how mankind works."

"Seems odd that you have to pay to survive,"

Emily simply stared at Loki and then pushed off the counter to fix herself some coffee.

"Want some?"

Loki shook his head and watched as she sat at the table.

"Go get food," Loki said breaking the silence.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Go get food, I promise I'll behave." Loki said smiling darkly.

"What have you been smoking?" Emily laughed.

"I do not understand." Loki said.

Emily's smile faded slightly and Loki felt a slight pain in his chest that he quickly pushed away.

"Alright, fine, I'll go, but you're coming with me." Emily said and downed the last of her coffee and got up to get dressed.

They were about to head out the door when Emily stopped dead in her tracks as she realized something.

"Shoot," Emily said.

"What?" Loki asked confused.

"People can't see you." Emily said turning to Loki and biting her lower lip.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked getting a tingly feeling which again he quickly pushed away.

"You are dressed in strange clothing that not many people are just going to shrug off."

"This clothing is strange?"

"On this planet, yes,"

"We'll just have to fix that won't we?"

Emily looked at him in confusion as Loki held his arm out.

"Take it and don't let go." Loki growled and Emily complied.

"Now, picture a clothing store. Be very specific." Loki said as Emily closed her eyes.

She felt wind being blown around her quickly as she pictured Macy's in her mind; the big red star, the people rushing in and out.

"Open your eyes," Loki said.

Emily did so and saw that they were indeed standing outside of the store.

"How did you-" Emily asked bewildered. She toyed with her cross necklace in worry.

"That's unimportant; now no one can see or hear us, but they can feel us. So be careful . . . and you can let go now." Loki said glaring at the crucifix between her fingers.

Emily gave him a confused look before she realized what he was talking about. She mumbled a quick 'sorry' as she let go of Loki's arm.

"Shall we go then?" Loki asked.

"Wait how are we going to pay for things? I don't have any money."

"Haven't you ever wanted to just go shopping and get all that you wanted without having to pay for it?"

"We're going to steal?!"

"No, just trust me."

"Not in this life time."

"Fine trust me or not, but I have my secrets and it would be best to not waste precious time."

Loki started walking in and Emily quickly followed.

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" Emily huffed as she narrowly avoided a group of young girls.

"No, but I was hoping to arrive to the correct place eventually."

"Come on," Emily laughed and grabbed his hand sending a shock through Loki's body.

She weaved them through the many people trying to get her coordinates correct. When she stopped to recalibrate, she never let go of Loki's hand. Upon arriving at the men's section she quickly let go of Loki's hand and her cheeks tinted pink, as if she just realized what she was doing.

"Well, here you go, please don't steal anything." Emily pleaded before turning away about to walk off.

"Wait," Loki started and he tried to keep his cool.

"What?" Emily asked arching an eyebrow.

"I- need your help with this." Loki admitted.

**AN-**

**So, here's the second chapter for Breathe, and I have an announcement. Insecurities will be on hold for a bit, I'm having serious writers block with it. Sorry guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

Emily knew that it was probably hard for him to admit that so she nodded her head and dove in. Loki watched as Emily searched through the racks, her cheeks still tinted pink.

"How about this?" She asked holding up a white shirt and leather jacket.

Loki shrugged and the clothes were stuffed into his arms. Soon other various jackets, shirts, and pants joined them.

"Do I really need this much?" Loki hissed.

"Depends, how long are you planning to stay?" Emily shot back icily.

Loki simply glared at her over the pile of clothes. After standing there for a while Loki grew impatient.

"How much longer?" Loki groaned.

"That's what she said," Emily muttered as she kept searching through the racks.

"What?" Loki asked arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing, um, looks like you've got a lot, so let's go try them on," Emily said and found the nearest fitting room.

"Won't the other mortals get suspicious if they see a random door swing open by itself?" Loki asked warily glaring at the large woman sitting behind the counter filing her nails.

"Shoot, I guess you're right, well I guess we'll just have to go then." Emily said hurriedly and nervously while turning to walk away.

"Wait," Loki growled tightly grasping her upper arm while still miraculously balancing the mass of clothing.

Emily took a shallow breath and then Loki whisked her into a deserted part of the store.

"What are you-" Emily started, but Loki shushed her.

He grabbed her by the shoulder and closed his eyes in concentration. Emily watched bug eyed as Loki started to disappear. When he was fully gone, Emily stared at the spot where he should have been.

"Loki?" Emily asked cautiously.

She felt a familiar hand wrap around hers and she knew Loki was there, but invisible, which meant she was visible.

"Loki, how does this help?" Emily hissed.

She felt a slight tug on her clothes.

"Ha, yeah right." Emily laughed.

Suddenly she felt two fingers pinch her arm.

"Ow! Not fair," Emily whined.

There was no response.

"Fine," Emily growled and led the way to the female section. She stood there staring nervously into the racks and she felt Loki's hand slip out of hers. She saw clothes slightly being pushed around and then it stopped. On instinct of feeling Loki glaring at her, she walked over to the clothes and looked through them.

"Loki dresses and I don't mix," Emily whispered quietly and then she felt Loki poke her insistently.

She sighed as she felt her hand being guided to an emerald green dress with black lace around the skirt. She looked for a correct size and pulled it off the racks. Again she felt her hand being guided to various dresses that Loki approved of. The majority were either green or black.

"I hate you," Emily muttered as Loki pushed her to the large lady still filing her nails.

"Can I help you?" The lady sighed like she was interrupted from something majorly important.

"Um, one dressing room please." Emily said and smiled politely.

The lady sighed and handed Emily a card to put on the door. Walking back to the designated room, she felt Loki push past her and breeze right into the room.

"You don't have to be invisible anymore." Emily glared into the supposedly empty room.

There was a slight ringing in her ears as Loki reappeared still unbelievably balancing the pile of clothes.

"Right, so I'll just step outside and wait." Emily said and placed a hand on the handle.

"No, don't you think that it'll be odd to see the girl you just handed a pass to, just sitting outside of the fitting rooms?" Loki asked smirking, making a valid point.

"Shoot," Emily said and bit her bottom lip.

Suddenly her face turned a dark red.

"Well this'll be awkward." Emily said and walked over to the corner and turned away from Loki.

She could fell him moving behind her, and she desperately tried to keep her face a normal color, to no avail. After some time Loki asked for her to turn around.

"That looks really nice," Emily said looking him over; Loki had put on the white shirt, leather jacket, and a pair of dark jeans.

Loki simply nodded and gestured for her to turn around again. The process continued with every outfit making her cheeks turn impossibly redder. The final outfit came: the tux. When Emily turned around she was speechless. He looked so good in it.

"I take it you like it?" Loki smirked as he watched Emily grow a few shades darker.

"Um, right, well change back to normal, and then we'll go for food." Emily said and began to pick up the scattered clothes.

Loki chuckled darkly, "Not so fast my dear, you have some clothing for yourself."

Emily stopped dead in her tracks then slowly turned to face him.

"I thought that was just a decoy."

"Then you thought wrong," Loki hissed into her ear while handing her the first dress.

Emily stopped blushing and turned porcelain white as she stared at the back of Loki's head. Why was he making her wear the dress? Her eyes flicked to the opening at the bottom of the door. She could quickly make an escape and leave this _maniac_ here alone. Emily quietly set the dress on the ground and curled herself up tightly, just small enough to crawl under the door. She shimmied through the opening, all the time making sure Loki wasn't catching her. With lots of patience and skill, Emily successfully got out of the dressing room. She quietly tiptoed back into the store and when she was out of earshot from the fitting room, she hurried out of the store. Luckily her house was just a few streets over, it would be a long walk, but worth it. She looked behind her and with no indication of Loki; she took off in a sprint to her house.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki had heard clothes ruffling then silence.

"Emily?" Loki growled.

With no reply he whipped around. The mortal was gone. He let out a string of curses in various languages. He noted the dress lying on the ground and the opening underneath the door. It didn't take him long to realize her escape plan. He hurriedly turned himself invisible and rushed through the store in search of the dark haired girl.

Emily quickly slipped into her house and securely locked her door and her windows. She fell onto the couch, glad she had remembered her house keys. She sighed and looked at the clock. It was only noon. She quickly grabbed the cross around her neck and said a quick prayer before going to take a shower.

Loki sighed, aggravated, and walked back to the dressing room. He picked up each item of clothing and swiped his index and middle finger over the cloth. Loki sighed again and teleported to Emily's house. He arrived inside and heard the sound of running water. He followed the sound until he was right outside the door from where it came.

Emily let the hot water pour over her body, relaxing her muscles. After she was done she turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her. She brushed out her wet hair and brushed her teeth. She stepped out into the cold hallway and then sensed an unhappy vibe. She looked around and Loki was standing there with his eyebrow raised and hands behind his back.

"You can't hide from me, little girl." Loki hissed.

Emily screamed and feinted. Loki lunged forward and caught her.

"Damn it," he cursed and picked her up bridal style.

He made sure to keep the towel wrapped around her. He walked into her room and set her onto the unmade bed and pulled the covers over her all the while shaking his head in disapproval. He sat down in the chair on the other side of the room. Loki closed his eyes, and let sleep overtake him.

Emily woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, when she realized she was . . . naked. She scrambled and pulled the sheets around her and looked around and saw Loki asleep on her chair. Emily pulled the sheets around her mouth and screamed into them, absolutely terrified to wake him. Her face burned a bright scarlet and tears pooled up at the corner of her eyes and trickled over. She searched the bed and found her towel; she wrapped it around herself and quietly rushed into her closet. She shuffled around and pulled on clothing. When she was finished, she slid to the ground and continued crying.

"Why me?" Emily whispered as she rubbed her cross.

"I never did anything wrong, I followed your rules, I went to church every Sunday, I've read the Bible over and over. What did I do to upset you?" Emily lamented.

Loki had heard movement and hushed whispering. His eyes snapped open, and sure enough the girl was gone from her bed. He looked around the room and noted that the closet door was closed. Loki carefully walked over to it and pressed his ear to the door.

"I promise to do whatever you want me to, just please make him leave. I don't want this to have happened; I don't even know what he did to me. He's just so terrifying; please tell me what I did to deserve this." Emily sobbed quietly.

Loki bit his tongue, the stupid girl was talking to her _god, _and she was probably messing with that cross around her neck. It was grating on his nerves. Loki threw open the door and grabbed the girl by her arm and hauled her up, ignoring her screams and tears of protest.

"You stupid girl, there is no one _above_ listening to you!" Loki shouted at the girl.

"Loki, please stop you're hurting me," Emily cried, her tears falling faster.

"You mortals, so silly with your stupid beliefs, you have no proof of your god, but there is a real one standing in front of you!" He screamed and shoved her to the wall pinning her there.

"Please!"

Loki took the cross between his fingers and then held it tightly, breaking the cord and throwing the necklace to the ground. Emily called out and Loki grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

"You are a stupid girl; you think you can run from me, to hide? All the time you pray to your _god_ and there is no one listening. There is _only_ me. From now on when you pray, you pray to me. I am your king, your Lord, your _GOD._" Loki growled only inches from her face.

Their eyes searched each others, each one showing two different emotions. Loki's eyes burned with anger, but there was a tiny flash of something else. Emily was terrified to the core. Loki brought up his hand as if he was about to slap her. Emily gasped and another flood of tears came as she braced herself for the blow. After a few seconds of waiting, Emily felt a weight being lifted off of her. She opened her eyes and Loki was stepping back from her. He left the room and Emily slid to the ground, trembling.

Loki bit his knuckle. He was about to hit her, some mortal. He shouldn't have cared, but he did. Just the look in her eyes: the fear, sadness and anger, all mixed together because of him. Why was he feeling this way? Loki shook his head; he had to be imagining things. He walked back to the couch and laid down staring at the ceiling. A part of him was screaming that she was never going to trust him again, but Loki suppressed it. He squeezed his eyes shut and a barrage of images he definitely did not want came into his mind. The way her eyes lit up with laughter when she noted something funny. How she tried to be closed when he could easily read her like a book. She was so passionate about everything. Again Loki pushed the thought of Emily out of his head. She was a stupid mortal that would be just another face in a sea of people in a few months. She was a temporary stop and that was it.


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly Loki heard a soft song being sung.

"_Cold are the people, winter of life, we tremble in shadows this cold endless night. Frozen in the snow lie roses sleeping, flowers that will echo the sunrise. Fire of hope is our only warmth. Weary, its flame will be dying soon."_

To Loki it sounded like the song of a siren, but he knew it was Emily. This was one of the moments he was infuriated with mortals for still keeping hope, even when they are pushed down.

"_Voice in the distance, call in the night. On wind you enfold us, you speak of the light. Gentle on the ear you whisper softly. Rumors of a dawn so embracing, breathless love awaits darkened souls; soon we will know of the morning."_

Loki couldn't take it and crept back to the girl's room.

"_Spirit among us, shine like the star; your light that guides shepherds and kings from afar; shimmer in the sky so empty, lonely, rising in the warmth of your Son's love. Star unknowing of night and day, Spirit we wait for your loving Son."_

Loki heard Emily sigh and stand up. Loki stiffly stood at the door as Emily opened it. She quickly gasped, her eyes flashing up to meet his then down to the floor, and she backed up.

"I-I'm sorry, I just needed to calm down, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me, I'm sorry." Emily stammered as she backed up.

"Stop apologizing." Loki said roughly.

Emily stopped speaking and stepping back.

"Look, I'm here to apologize for snapping at you earlier." Loki said his eyes flicking over to see the girl looking at him with wide eyes.

"Really?" Emily asked, searching his face for any sign of lying.

"Honestly don't you trust me?" He smiled poisonously.

Emily looked at him shocked and took a half step back.

"I'm kidding. Now, you said we needed food?"

"But, what about clothing, we didn't get any . . ." Emily trailed off.

Loki smiled again and walked over to the girl's bed and closed his eyes. Loki waved his hands over the bed and all of the clothes from the store appeared neatly folded or laid out.

"How did you-" Emily asked taking a step closer.

"Ah, you'll find out when we go get sustenance."

Emily looked away from Loki and unconsciously reached up to touch her necklace, but quickly remembered that it wasn't there. She instead put her hand at the bottom of her shirt and fiddled with the material.

Loki once again held out his arm for her and waited patiently to take it.

"I have apologized for my wrongs, but remember, if you run there is nowhere in the nine realms I won't be able to find you." Loki growled as Emily timidly took his hand.

She simply nodded and the two flashed off to a store.

Walking inside the large grocery store, Loki looked to Emily for leading. She turned to him.

"If we get cold stuff, will it stay cold until you make it, uhm, appear?"

"Yes," was all Loki said.

Emily gave a slight nod and quickly walked to the very back of the store. Loki followed, keeping a close eye on the girl.

"Are we still invisible?" Emily asked avoiding a mother trying to catch up to her kid.

"What do you think?" Loki asked tugging the mother's hair as she flew by.

"That's mean!" Emily said harshly.

"Who ever said I was nice?" Loki asked turning to Emily with an innocent look on his face.

Emily rolled her eyes and walked over to the milk section and stood in front of the door, unsure what was going to happen.

"Okay, how did you get the clothes?" Emily asked.

"Magic," Loki said.

"No, seriously,"

"I'm being serious."

Emily looked at him with an arched eyebrow and Loki reciprocated the look.

"Then do whatever . . . you did."

Loki opened the door to the section and ran his index and middle finger over a gallon of milk.

"What was that?" Emily asked.

"Magic,"

"Where'd it go?"

"Limbo,"

Emily glared at him and they continued through the store, Emily picking out everything that was needed and Loki swiped them. When they were done, Loki held out his arm. Emily took it and they transported outside of her house.

**AN-**

**Really short filler chapter, YAY! I don't own the song; it's called Night of Silence by Daniel Kantor. Okay, I'm asking y'all for ideas on this: what do you want to happen? **


End file.
